The Opened Way
by General Scrage
Summary: Humanity...such an odd name for a species that saved us...They opened the way for our survival at the cost of their own lives and everything in our world changed forever. A Halo/Battlezone1998/Mass Effect crossover. Heavily AU. You have been warned.
1. Timeline

A Battlezone Mass Effect Crossover

1957 - First Biometal War

1961 - Chinese Forces are defeated. Pegasus Gate System falls into NSDF hands and allows travel to the planet Elysium located in another galaxy.

1962 - First Biometal War Ends. CCA and NSDF destroy Fury Tank factory. Results in destruction of a planet.

1970 - CCA and NSDF evolve into the ISDF.

2000 - Existence of biometal revealed to the rest of the world. Terrorist attacks on American and Russian soil are stopped by 1st Generation Starships.

2023 - China strikes at the main ISDF base on the moon and destroys it. Starts ISDF-Chinese War.

2034 - ISDF-Chinese War ends in victory for the ISDF. Chinese biometal factories are destroyed and China is placed under Martial Law.

2041 - ISDF discovers how to create biometal. Mars is terraformed. Venus is colonized. Many moons of the Sol System have factories and bases built on them.

2049 - China is no longer under Martial Law.

2067 - Pegasus System is cracked. Thousands of planets are found in the system. Elysium is turned into a massive military base. Pluto is turned into a massive sensor station.

2085 - China rebels once again.

2085 - China is defeated by 2nd Generation Starships. China is fractured and no longer a country. Mars population reaches 2 billion. Portugal, Britain, Germany, and 6 other countries join the ISDF.

2095- Venus reaches 3 billion people.

2115- FTL is discovered. 2nd Gen Starships are equipped with 1st Gen FTL.

2116- 10 Planets are colonized. Planet Defenses are updated.

2127- France, Spain, and North Korea rebel against ISDF rule.

2131- The rebellion is crushed. The ISDF reform major parts of the Government.

2132 - The Countries of South America join the ISDF.

2133 - Africa is terraformed and restored. African countries join the ISDF. Other areas of the world are restored.

2134 - Australia, Japan, and the remaining European Nations join the ISDF.

2140 - 3rd Generation StarShips are finished. 2nd Generation Tanks finally replace 1st Gen.

2150 - Humanities total population is 13 Billion. Total amount of planets controlled by humanity is 67.

2200 - Humanities total population is 25 Billion. Average Human lifespan is increased to 260. Total amount of planets controlled by humanity is 85.

2234 - Humanity controls 98 planets.

2247 - All Planets are totally terraformed and suitable for human life. Humanity controls 100 planets. 4th Generation StarShips are complete. Duplication and miniaturization of the Pegasus system gates is completed. 3rd Generation Tanks are completed.

2263 - Humanities total population is 43 Billion. 4th Generation Tanks are completed.

2265 - First Contact with Aliens known as Covenant. The Covenant are driven off Paradine before they can gain a foothold.

2265 - Faced with hostile first contacts the ISDF jumps to a war footing. All planets are heavily reinforced.

2284 - Present Year.

If you need more information on whats going on in my head during the planning and working stages go to www (DOT) Factpiletopia (DOT) com/ viewtopic (DOT) php?f=14&t=1514

Just replace the (DOT) with a period and get rid of the spaces. You can find what ships look like and possibly a bit more info than what you would get from just reading. It also has faction pages.


	2. Chapter 1 Coming of the Storm

The Opened Way  
Chapter 1  
Call the StormForce Battalion Men!

Anboreas Galaxy  
Time: 12:04 PM EST (Earth Standard Time)

The Two Blast Capper Cruisers drifted silently through space. The FlakBurner and Pumpshot were sent to investigate odd radiation readings coming from Sector 67. Normally 2 Cruisers would be with a bigger group, however Elysium High Command had been getting increasingly worried about encountering another race or races and felt best to send out a smaller force instead of a larger one. It was easy to tell that something was out there due to the odd radiation that did not match any known type.

********************

"We are in deep trouble." Commander Hijo'caa vas Dena thought.

The Quarians had been fleeing Citadel Space for nearly 20 years. After saving the Citadel Council the Quarians hoped to be able to make amends for the actions of the Geth…it didn't work. The Citadel Council voted that it was the Quarians themselves who faked a Geth attack…and ordered their destruction. Now the Turians had caught up with the Migrant Fleet once again.

"Sir! New Contacts appearing on scanners!" A junior officer reported

"Turians?" Commander Hijo'caa vas Dena queried.

"No sir…these are new. Sensors cannot get an active lock on them but what little we are getting show these ships to be over 700m long!" The junior officer replied

"Over 700 meters? KEELAH!" Commander Hijo'caa vas Dena yelled in shock.

********************

Both Commander Jar Crangia and Terg Barruin were in a state of semi-shock. They expected to encounter something…but not 2 different races battling it out.

"Sensors indicate they use the same weapons and put out that strange Radiation we've been detecting. Also scanners indicate the presence of non-combat vassals in the larger fleet." Robt Carn reported.

"Hmm…it could be possible that the larger fleet is fleeing from the smaller one due to the presence of non-combat ships. Commander Barruin what do you suggest we do?" Commander Crangia asked.

"Hard choice Jar. We could help them out…but then we risk war with a race we know nothing about. We also don't know whose the victim here. For all we know it could be the smaller fleet." Commander Barruin replied.

"SIRS! 3 of the non-combat ships have been hit by what appears to be a heavily accelerated projectile. All 3 ships were destroyed!" Robt Carn reported

"That settles it! We're helping the larger fleet! They're innocent until proven guilty! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!" Commander Crangia ordered.

********************

Time: 12:34 PM EST (Earth Standard Time)

The Human Cruisers slowly turned towards the Turians fleet who were too occupied with the Quarians to pay much attention to the new arrivals. They were completely caught off guard when the Human ships fired. 2 Massive yellow beams hit a frigate each and punched through them like paper, the beams continued on and damaged 3 cruisers. The Humans ships had closed into about 11km out.

Well within range for their ship sized SP-STABBERS and Shadower Launchers to begin firing. Heavy shells encased in magnetic energy crashed into the Kinetic barriers of the Turian Ships. The SP-STABBERS continued to pound on the barriers of the Kinetic Barriers finally the small Frigate shields collapsed and its armor wasn't able to stand up to the exotic munitions of the ISDF cruiser. Finally after destroying 24 Turians ships the Turians had enough of these upstart newcomers. The Turian Commander deployed 100 Frigates to get rid of the two Cruisers. This had the unexpected effect of giving the Quarian fleet some breathing room.

The Quarian Commander had been breathing hard as he saw the new race slaughter 24 Turian ships. While a small amount it gave the Quarians fleet some breathing room as the small amount of ships were destroyed. The 100 leaving to attack the newcomers also gave some much needed room for the Quarians. Only about 1/3rd of the remaining Quarian ships were functional ships of war.

"Sir! More Turian ships have arrived…THEY'RE DREADNOUGHTS! 6 OF THEM!" JOS Goo'co Vas Dena reported.

"6? SIX? It seems today is the end of the Quarian race…we are doomed." Commander Hijo'caa vas Dena thought in despair.

********************

Time: 1:24 PM EST (Earth Standard Time)

"Commander we have sustained a moderate amount of damage and sensors are showing that 6 massive ships have jumped in with energy readings far above any of the other ships out their. The 6 ships weapons are active as well sir and from what I'm getting from the sensors the once larger fleet is down to about 1/3rd of its strength." Robt Carn mentioned as he looked up from the sensor screen.

"6 more ships…1/3rd of its warships left and large amounts of non-combatant ships destroyed. Moderate damage to both our ships and out of the 100 that attacked us a good chunk remain. For such small ships they're very quick. That's it!" Commander Barruin thought.

"Robt! Send a message to Elysium High Command! Tell them we have another war on our hands and assemble the StormForce Battalion! We need all the firepower we can get!" Commander Barruin ordered.

"Are you sure sir? The StormForce is only used in dire problems!" Robt Carn replied.

"Yes I'm sure! For all we know those non-combatant ships are the only remaining civilians for that race! We are not going to let Genocide be committed on our watch!" Commander Barruin ordered.

"Roger that sir! Sending message!" Robt Carn answered.

"I hope this works!" Commander Barruin thought

Humanity had along ago mastered FTL communications and it was used very often. Many times they were used to report attacks by Covenant ships and mention odd anomalies. Asking for the StormForce was seen as a last resort. It was the secret battalion of the ISDF. It has only be called into service once and there was no record of any survivors.

To call for the StormForce was equal to calling for a WOA or War of Annihilation against the race that they were called up to fight. Commanders were trusted with the codes to call for the SF Battalion. Any Commander that misused this code faced Life in Prison or Death. They were regularly stationed at Elysium due to its importance to humanity. The SF is composed of 600 Blood Runners Patrol Frigates, 350 Blast Capper Cruisers, 190 StrongArm Battleships, 140 Junction Carriers, and 100 StormCaller Dreadnoughts.

********************

Location: Elysium  
Distance from Current Battle: 89 Light Years  
Time: 1:29 PM EST (Earth Standard Time)

"Sir! We're receiving a transmission from Commander Barruin!" Jacob Traynix yelled.

"Hmm? Commander Barruin? Very well lets see what he has too say." General Carmiago Cameron replied.

"Sending it to your desk now sir!" Jacob Traynix reported.

The General's eyes grew wide as he read the report. The 2 Cruisers and their commanders had stumbled onto a battle. At first they decided to possibly retreat and talk over what to do…those thoughts ended when they saw 3 non-combat ships destroyed ruthlessly by the other race. They decided to intervene and started to attack the smaller fleet. While against a good chunk of the ISDF's rules, it also made sense why they attacked the smaller fleet. Both their families and others were victims of genocide when France, Spain, and North Korea rebelled against the ISDF.

General Cameron got up and closed his door. Checking all areas of the room he opened a discrete computer situated on his desk that looked like a regular part of the desk. This was the only way Generals could contact the SF Battalion.

"You called General Cameron?"

"Yes I did Commander Lobas. 2 Cruisers have gotten caught in a massive battle between 2 races. They decided to attack the smaller fleet that had destroyed 3 non-combat ships. The report says that the larger fleet is down to 1/3rd of there amount of warships that the larger fleet had when the 2 cruisers jumped in. Apparently the Smaller fleet is intent on genocide and summoned reinforcements. 6 large ships jumped in using whatever their FTL system is and General Barruin has called for your Battalion." General Cameron explained.

"And your opinion? You should not make this decision lightly Commander." Commander Lobas replied.

"I'm authorizing it. The ISDF will never allow genocide to happen as it has in the past. I want the SF Battalion ready to go ASAP." General Cameron answered.

"Very well General. I shall ready the men. We of the StormForce Battalion will not allow genocide." Commander Lobas answered.

"Good luck Commander. General Cameron out."

********************

On board the Dreadnought StormCaller; Commander Lobas was preparing his men for action. Taken from Veterans of numerous battles, they were brought into the SF Battalion under absolute secrecy.

"Is everyone ready? All ships accounted for?" Commander Lobas asked his Captains.

There was a unanimous YES from all Captains.

"Very well. ATTENTION STORMFRONT BATTALION! PREPARE FOR FTL JUMP INTO BATTLE! EX OBSCURIS LUX! JUMP!" Commander Lobas ordered.

***********Author's Notes***************

If you need more information on whats going on in my head during the planning and working stages go to www (DOT) Factpiletopia (DOT) com/ viewtopic (DOT) php?f=14&t=1514

Just replace the (DOT) with a period and get rid of the spaces. You can find what ships look like and possibly a bit more info than what you would get from just reading. It also has faction pages. Constructive Criticism allowed.


	3. Chapter 2 The Storm Arrives

The Opened Way  
Chapter 2  
The Storm Arrives.

****************

Time: 1:59 PM EST (Earth Standard Time)

The battle had been raging for nearly an hour and fifty-five minutes EST. The Turians had begun to focus more and more ships on the 2 Human cruisers. The 100 Frigates first sent to get rid of them had been shattered by the LBCs of the 2 Cruisers. However, the 100 that were destroyed had weakened the biometal armor enough for the other Cruisers and Frigates of the Turians to start dealing more damage to the wounded Human ships. The Pumpshot was in the red and was taking serious damage.

****************

"Sir we don't have much time remaining. 89% of the hull is damaged and nearly all our PD guns are offline." Nim Tam reported from his station.

"Understood. All personnel this is Commander Jar Crangia. Get to the escape ships and head over to the FlakBurner. All Staggers and Blitzes do the same. I'm sure they can squeeze you guys in the hangers somewhere. As of now the ship is on a collision course towards one of the larger ships." Commander Jar Crangia ordered.

5 minutes later all personnel were into the escape ships and were heading towards where the FlakBurner was fighting off multiple Frigates. As soon as the computer logged that all personnel were gone it used the few remaining engines to head towards the Dreadnought that was 24km away. Explosions damaged the ship as more and more firepower was concentrated on it; it was not enough as only 10 seconds later the Cruiser collided with the Dreadnought.

*****************

Time: 2:07 PM EST

"NO…NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Commander Hijo'caa vas Dena roared in despair.

The 2 ships that had been helping the Quarian fleet had just been weakened. With one ship out of commission the Turians were free to focus more ships on the Quarian warships…and then the civilians. Nearly all the ships were out of fuel and those that had fuel couldn't possibly get farther than 40 light years with what they had. The Quarians were going extinct…and only an unknown race had helped them and even they had lost lives against the Turians.

"Sir…more ships have jumped in…" JSO Goo'co vas Dena reported.

"How many…and what race?" Commander Hijo'caa vas Dena asked in a tired, depressed voice that held no hope.

"Scans show matches of the metal the unknown race uses…over 1,300 ships sir. All varying wildly in size and scope." JSO Goo'co vas Dena replied.

Time: 2:12 EST. StormForce Arrives.

"1,300? What do the sensors say about the size of the ships?" Commander Hijo'caa asked. His voice held a glimmer of hope.

"The majority of the ships are a little over 250m with some being closer to the size of the 2 ships that were helping us, even more are nearly 1.8km large…and the 2 biggest are a bit larger than 2.8km and 4.2km respectively." JSO Goo'co answered.

"Whatever this race is like they sure like to build big…and powerful ships. Anything else?" Commander Hijo'caa asked.

"Yes sir. The unknown forces ships are heading towards the Turian Fleet. Also the largest seem to be charging a magnetic field of some kind." JSO Goo'co replied.

"Magnetic field? They're over 26km out what do they hope to hit from that far out; Any other news Goo'co?" Commander Hijo'caa asked.

"Yes sir. The Magnetic energy our sensors detected seems to have condensed into massive orbs . I can wonder what they plan to do from so far out; Also the smallest ships are quickly getting within range of the Turian Frigates. That seems to be the range of the red colored projectiles the larger ships used. Sensors detected that those projectiles were covered in magnetic energy which ripped through the Turian armor quite easily." JSO Goo'co reported.

**************

Time: 2:20 PM EST

"This is Commander Lobas to all StormForce personnel. I want the largest ships destroyed first, then the second largest, and finally the smallest. Leave none alive. We may be saving one race, but Command does not want 2 races knowing about us. Now… FOR THE ENDING OF GENOCIDE! FIRE ALL MAIN GUNS! OBLITERATE THEIR MURDEROUS HIDES! EX OBSCURIS LUX!"

All of Humanities ships aside from the Frigates were well within range for their main guns. Hundreds of Blasts, Beams, and Orbs were launched. The 6 (1 damaged, another destroyed) Turian Dreadnoughts the Prides of the Turian Fleets were annihilated like ants against the firepower that hit them. The Cruisers and Frigates simply vanished as massive plasma beams melted them into nothing. Massive Blasts punched through Frigates and wiped them from the battlefield. Massive Magnetic Orbs warped the metal of Cruisers and Frigates unlucky enough to be hit by them. Where over 1,100 Turian ships once were…there was nothing but scrap or cooling metals. The Massive Dreadnoughts of the Turians were gone. 7 had been sent to aide in the extinction of the Quarians and all of them were gone.

Time: 2:22 PM EST

*************

The few hundred remaining Quarian warships and the civilian ships stared in shock at what the sensors showed. For over 1,100 Turian ships to be annihilated with 7 of them being Dreadnoughts; It was impossible for any Citadel race to do it so quickly and with such a display of force. Whoever and whatever this strange race was it wasn't to be angered. Quickly the Commanders of the Warships and Civilians started to make a decision. It was decided in less than 5 minutes. Offer peace with the unknown race and hope that they were not the next target of the massive battle force.

"This Is the Quarian Fleet Council. To Unknown race we offer peace and thanks to our saviors. We wish for no violence between us."

If you need more information on whats going on in my head during the planning and working stages go to www (DOT) Factpiletopia (DOT) com/ viewtopic (DOT) php?f=14&t=1514

Just replace the (DOT) with a period and get rid of the spaces. You can find what ships look like and possibly a bit more info than what you would get from just reading. It also has faction pages. Constructive Criticism allowed.


	4. Chapter 3 The Storm Subsides

The Opened Way  
Chapter 3  
Echoes of Darkness

Time: 2:32 PM EST

"This Is the Quarian Fleet Council. To Unknown race we offer peace and thanks to our saviors. We wish for no violence between us."

The Message of peace had been sent nearly 10 minutes ago and their was no response to any of the Quarian hails.

"Commander? I believe it is likely that this race does not use Element Zero at all. Perhaps their ships cannot translate the Prothean language?" JSO Goo'co commented.

"That is a plausible explanation….but we must not give up hope in trying to establish peaceful contact with the ones who saved us from our deaths." Commander Hijo'caa replied.

**************

Time: 2:35 PM EST

The Quarians had no idea what was going on the unknown races ships as they were wondering why the UR(Unknown race) ships had not responded. The Humans were in fact searching through the Chthonian database for any match of the language.

"Anything yet Dr. Ramche? Have we found any matches?" Commander Lobas inquired to the ships resident Chthonian expert.

"No…wait! We have a confirmed match. Translating from Prothean to English now sir." Dr. Ramche replied.

As soon as the translation was complete the message of peace played again.

"This Is the Quarian Fleet Council. To Unknown race we offer peace and thanks to our saviors. We wish for no violence between us."

**********************

"Quarians? Is the language known as Prothean?" Commander Lobas asked.

"No sir. It is possible that the race known as the Quarians have based off their tech off that of the Prothean's and have developed a translation system based on it. Beyond that is merely idle speculation." Dr. Ramche replied.

"Is it possible to use the Chthonian database to translate English into Prothean so we can communicate with these…Quarians?" Commander Lobas asked.

"Very much so sir. The Chthonian database is easily able to do that…what do you wish to say to these Quarians?" Dr. Ramche asked.

"Hmmm…uh…I don't know." Commander Lobas replied.

The look on the crews face could only be described as priceless. Here was the Commander of the SF Battalion trying to figure out what to say to a race of Aliens they just saved.

"Alright…we go with IT then sir." Dr. Ramche stated.

"But we hate IT. IT never works…" Commander Lobas replied

"I know sir…but its better than nothing." Dr. Ramche pointed out.

"Fine…I'll say it." Commander Lobas replied.

"Attention Quarian fleet. This is Commander Lobas of the Human Dreadnought StormCaller. We come in peace."

"This is Commander Hijo'caa vas Dena of the Quarian race. We accept your response. Thank you." Commander Hijo'caa replied.

"Thank goodness. We are not dying out today." Commander Hijo'caa thought.

***************************  
Time: 2:49 PM EST

"Peaceful First Contact has been established. All ships stand down. Call for scavengers." Commander Lobas ordered.

On board the council ship the Quarians were nearly starting to party in happiness. After nearly 15 minutes of waiting they had an answer…and it was one of peace. Of course a few seconds later they realized they were effectively stranded in the middle of nowhere with barely any fuel. The council quickly began to talk about how to solve this problem.

"Perhaps we could ask our new friends?" Councilor 1 asked

"No…our scanners detect no H-3 emitting from their ships. They do not use it." Councilor 2 replied

"Perhaps but maybe they can harvest it for us." Councilor 3 suggested

"Either way we must ask. If we stay here the Turians may discover us. They are unlikely to have sent no report containing our position." Councilor 4 recommended.

"Agreed." All other councilors.

"Attention Human? Ship. All of our ships are low on fuel. We require the gas known as Helium 3. Could you possibly gather enough for all our ships and possibly a safe area away from the Turians where we can speak? The Turians are arrogant yes…but they are not stupid. Some ships may have reported our position to them and we are in danger." Councilor 1 requested.

*********************  
Time: 2:58 PM EST

"Sir. We have received a message from the Quarian council." Dr. Ramche reported.

"Onscreen." Commander Lobas ordered.

"Hmmm…Dr? How long would it take to reconfigure some Scavengers to be able to get Helium-3 and get back here?" Commander Lobas asked.

"Hmm…I would estimate about 4 to 6 hours to reconfigure the Scavengers and then another few hours to get the estimated amount of Helium-3." Dr. Ramche responded.

"That may take too long. I agree with the Quarians that these Turians would have reported their position. We need a better idea Dr." Commander Lobas replied.

"Well…we could ask Governor Hetad for permission to tow the Elysium Super Gate here. It would be much quicker and they can be configured to send ships to a certain area that doesn't have a gate. We tested that function out back in 2240. The ships encountered some problems but were unharmed." Dr. Ramche explained

"That was with biometal ships Doctor. The Quarians do not use biometal, we have no idea if their ships could handle the super gates FTL forces at all." Commander Lobas countered.

"Very true sir." Dr. Ramche conceded.

"Argh…this is insane! We cannot use the super gate, we can't gather the H-3 fast enough, and we have no idea how far or long it will take the Turians to find this position! We need an idea!" Commander Lobas yelled in exasperation.

"There is the Super Carrier prototype sir. It has functioning engines, life support and FTL. It would also be able to carry many Quarian ships in one go and it would be quicker than modifying the Scavengers to gather H-3."

************************************

Meanwhile as Commander Lobas and Dr. Ramche try and solve the problem for getting the Quarians to Elysium a dangerous experiment is taking place.

************************************

Location: Crin System.  
Planet: Ojoi  
Time: 2:59 PM EST

The planet Ojoi was a regular planet for all intents and purposes if not for its history of sympathy towards France, Spain, and North Koreans. Many of those from the 3 nations fled here after the FSNK Alliance fell. It is however one of the oldest colonies and boasts a force of 4800 Tanks. The Total amount of armed forces however is closer to 1,615,000. The Fleet stationed at Ojoi is estimated to be nearly 400 Patrol Frigates, 79 Cruisers, and 2 Carriers.

Far below the city of Pat however scientists from the FSNK Alliance still work in absolute secrecy. There plan…to make an armored force 10x more powerful, create an army of super soldiers, build up the fleet, and take over the ISDF. So far they had be very successful in gaining support from other colonies sympathetic to the FSNK Alliance. 16 other planets had been funneling supplies and biometal to the scientists.

Under the guise of increasing defenses the planet Mat had increased their tank forces nearly 5x. Over 6000 Tanks had been completed and more men had joined the small rebellion.

***************************************

This lab was one of many the scientists of the FSNK had constructed after fleeing from the ISDF's wrath. Even after over 100 years many still hated what the Alliance did to the colonies and to Earth itself.

It was the primary lab of the S.C.I.O.N program. Self Contained Intelligent Organic Newtype.

Only a few Scientists were allowed into this lab and only a few had access to the codes to communicate with the Scientists inside the lab. Right now the head of the S.C.I.O.N program Braar Armond was talking to Doctor Odessa.

"Dr. Odessa? How goes the work on the SCION program?"  
"Progress goes well Director Armond. We have had very little problems with the biometal being inserted. Several of the test subjects have had some minor problems however, they are in the Medical Ward now."

"Hmmm…any other problems?"

"None sir."

"Excellent. Continue Doctor."

"Thank you sir. I'll do my best"

*******************************

Time: 3:14 PM EST

The computer screen goes dark as Braar shuts off the communication channel to the lab. Back inside the lab Dr. Odessa slumps against the wall and slides to the floor and begins to cry in sadness.

"Damnit! DAMNIT!" She yelled as she hit the chair next to her.

Unlike other scientists who were here from the FSNKA she was taken from College after FSNKA spies found her Doctoral thesis on Human/Biometal combination. He thesis had unlocked quite a few answers that the FSNKA hadn't cracked about how to make the fusion work. Thus, they kidnapped her. She had been working on this project for nearly 6 years and each day her guilt grew as she saw men, women, and even some children come to be tested for compatibility with biometal. She saw the horrors of what happened to those the biometal rejected, controlled, or did nothing at all. She saw the power of the SCIONs as they were termed when they were unleashed against defenseless people.

Only 1 subject had shown anything other than pure aggressiveness. It was SCION A27. Before that his name was Jacob Mandran a member of the janitorial staff at a high school. She herself had been witness to the combining of his flesh with biometal and it terrified her. However, she also saw the strength inside him…the fury that threatened to consume him.

She watched as he tore, smashed, and ripped apart G3 Tanks. She saw the pure power behind that thin body and it frightened her…well it would have if she had not seen the gentleness in his eyes and body language. She saw the hatred he had for his "Keepers" and it gave her strength to continue on despite being trapped in a horrifying hell she had no way to be free of.

****************************

Time: 3:27 PM EST

The sound of the alarm snatched her from her thoughts.

"What? Could the ISDF have found this place? Could it be possible for these people to be free after so many years of depravity! Could I finally be free?" Her thoughts rushed.

"DR. ODESSA! Subject A27 is breaking free and slaughtering out Guards! Shut down all passages to your area! He must not reach the main lab!" Braar Armond's voice rang out over the alarms.

"No…"

"What?" His voice cracked with surprise

"No more! I WILL BE PART OF THIS TORTURE NO MORE! They will be free from you and your petty ambitions Braar. No longer shall I watch as you destroy Human lives in an attempt to gain power!" Her voice filled with vindication as she finally broke free of her shackles that had chained her to her guilt.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ODESSA RAWN! THE FULL MIGHT OF THE FSNK ALLIANCE SHALL DESCEND UPON YOU FOR THIS TREACHERY!" He roared in anger.

"Treachery? No! THIS…IS…FREEDOM!" She countered her voice filled with confidence.

70 Light years away Braar Armond listened in silent shock as her voice came through the monitor.

"Damn that BITCH!" He roared in his mind. Her refusal and growing of a backbone had shattered his plans.

*********************************

Time: 3:38 PM EST

He had been smashing his way through the security forces as fast as he could. He needed to reach the main lab that he remembered from his mind. Only there could he free his brethren from their captivity. He remembered "Her" the only one of his "Keepers" that actually knew what she was doing was wrong. Despite all evidence and testing that said it wasn't possible all Scions had minor telepathy. They were all empathetic and all the dark feelings given off by the guards and the Scion's "Keepers" were toxic to them. The evil thoughts slowly fed into the minds of the Scions driving them closer to the "Fury" side. He and his brethren had no idea what the "Fury" side was…only that it was dark and full of rage beyond any compare. A rage at everything. Many of them had fallen to the "Fury" side and turned into monsters. Beings that only wished to destroy and kill everything…including themselves.

He was almost there before three more Guards stood in his way to block him from entering. He slammed the first guard into the wall and the Guards biometal armor did nothing to protect him as A27 punched through the armor and ripped out his heart. The two other Guards quickly opened fire, but that did nothing as his fusion with the biometal was complete. Their assault rifle ammo did nothing to him as he ripped the head off Guard number 2. The 3rd continued to fire and was ripped in half by the sheer strength A27.

Finally he reached the door. Ripping the motorized door out from its place he came across "Her" near the computer looking at the door with shocked eyes.

"Please…hel?…help?"

"Need to free o-o-o others from Cells to free f-f-from Dark space." He stuttered out. His voice not being used in a long time.

She smiled.

"I'll help A27, I'll help." She replied.

"Nooot A27." He answered

"Oh…what do you wish to be called then?" She asked.

"I…I will be Scion Prime. First of the new Scion Race!" He answered with confidence.

"Then Scion Prime…lets free your people and get out of this hellhole!" She responded with pride.

*************************************

Time: 3:44 PM EST

Scion Prime and Dr. Odessa worked quickly unlocking all the cells from the main lab. Hundreds of free Scions burst out and killed the Guards near the cell doors. Some died as the fusion was not complete and they were killed by weapon fire. Others slaughtered the defending Guards and the Scientists they found. Hundreds of FSNKA members lay dead in pools of their own blood and gore as others slowly died from terrible wounds. The entire facility was over run…all except the Hanger.

The Remaining Guards and personnel had retreated to the hanger hoping that the defenses would protect them from the Scions. It wasn't enough. The Scions smashed through the metal gates and turrets that tried to stop them. Finally after intense fighting all the Scions except one were in the hanger. Some were in the "Dark/Fury" Space and still wanted to taste blood and gore. That changed as soon as Scion Prime stepped into the Hanger bay. It was instantaneous the effect his presence had on all the Scions. There low level empathy telling them "THIS IS YOUR LEADER! YOUR PRIME! THE ONE WHO HOLDS THE DARKNESS BACK!"

It was true. As soon as Scion Prime entered the room the ones in Furyspace dropped to the floor, clutching their heads and whimpering in pain.

Time: 3:54 PM EST

"My people. We are no longer human. We have had our humanity destroyed by humanity! However, not all Humans are too blame! We must only blame those that killed us, and those that tortured us. No longer are we Human. WE! ARE! SCION!" Scion Prime roared out to the other Scions.

Happiness and pride flowed through the Scion Collective as their Prime spoke. It was only a few minutes later when they noticed Dr. Odessa however. Some still twitching on the floor stopped and then suddenly lunged towards her. Scion Prime caught 2 with his arms and flung them all across the hanger as they fell into the hull. He beat 9 others before they could harm Odessa and was about to speak before the last one hit something with a loud 'cronk'. All the Scions and even Odessa turned to look at what the 9th had hit on his way down.

"Doctor? Do you know what that sound was?" Prime asked.

"No…no I don't. I was mainly the Doctor for…well you know." She replied hesitance clear in her voice.

"Yes…surely there must be something you know? Perhaps something that could help us?" He queried.

"Well…I have overheard some technicians talking about a project of some sorts for an advanced space ship. But I'm pretty sure those are rumors. There is no way the FSNKA could have something they described." She answered.

"Just as there is no way they could create…Us?" He retorted.

She blushed in shame.

"There is a computer terminal over there. I'll see what I can dig up." She replied meekly.

Quickly Odessa keyed her passcode into the computers login system. The good and slightly odd thing about each FSNKA base was that the staff all had different passcodes and only the overseer of the base could delete a passcode. However, the Overseer for the planet they were on was dead thanks to the Scions. Quickly bringing up the search engine she searched for any data pertaining as to what went on in the hanger and what they could be making. Finally she found what she was looking for. It was a prototype Super Dreadnought. Codename: SoulSmiter.

"Prime? You may want to look at this!" She called to him.

Quickly he hurried over after he was finished talking to some Scions.

"What…dear god they have something that big! ON A PLANET?" He yelled in shock.

"Yes and its been tested once. Its FTL is 3x better than the one the ISDF uses. Instead of being able to jump 150 LY in a single jump it can jump 450! 550 if you push it." She replied.

"We could use this to escape to another place…far from the FSNKA! They'd never find us with this on out side!" He Exclaimed excitedly.

"Lets activate it then and get on our way! I don't want to stay here any longer. The FSNKA is sure to send ships to figure out what happened here and the civilians are sympathetic to their cause. We'd be dead if we stayed here." She explained.

"I agree. I'll tell the others." He replied.

******************************

Time: 4:12 PM EST

"MY PEOPLE! SCIONS! We must flee this world or our killers and torturers will return in greater force! Thanks to Lady Odessa we have found our way to freedom. A prototype ship named the SoulSmiter." He told them everything about what Odessa had shown him.

"I for one do not care for SoulSmiter as the name of the ship that will take us to freedom! Does anyone have any ideas for a name?" He asked.

The Scions milled about debating amongst themselves about what to name the ship. Finally one stepped forward.

"Yes? You have an idea…?" He stopped not knowing what to call the one who had come forward.

"My personal name, I have forgotten. However, I would like to be called Ragem Pator my Prime." He replied.

"Very well Ragem. Your thought?" Prime answered.

"I believe Undying Envoy is suitable for the name." Ragem replied.

"Undying Envoy…I like it…in fact I like it a lot! All those in favor of Undying Envoy speak now!" Prime yelled to the other Scions.

It was incredible how loud the sound was as the Scion Collective roared their approval of the name. It echoed across the great hanger and into the halls and even 70 LYs away Braar Armond shivered as if a great chill had entered the room. He had no idea that his demise was coming.

*****************************************************

Time 4:25 PM EST

It was a magnificent sight as the newly christened Undying Envoy rose out of the Hanger. The Hanger shuddered as the powerful engines of the Undying Envoy rose. The city of Pat was 5 miles away from the Hanger and it felt the massive vibrations of the UE. The prototype Super Dreadnought rose quickly and as soon as it broke atmosphere flashed out of existence. Not 4 minutes later a massive shockwave and a plume of dust came. The base that had once held the Scions captive was gone, totally obliterated. The once proud base of the FSNKA was gone and all its secrets taken with the Scions as they fled to find a new home amongst the stars where they could grow…and return to shatter the FSNKA once and for all.

If you need more information on whats going on in my head during the planning and working stages go to www (DOT) Factpiletopia (DOT) com/ viewtopic (DOT) php?f=14&t=1514

Just replace the (DOT) with a period and get rid of the spaces. You can find what ships look like and possibly a bit more info than what you would get from just reading. It also has faction pages. Constructive Criticism allowed.


	5. Info Dump

NOT ABANDONED!

My aunt died about a week ago and I've had a lot of work for school. Chapter 4 has been rewritten maybe 4 or 5 times already and I'm going to be busy the next few weeks. I WILL FINISH THE OPENED WAY!


End file.
